


The Will of the Force

by Snips_Skyguy



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Skyguy/pseuds/Snips_Skyguy
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, another world unknown for the most part, a war - a conflict - raged on the planet Messaline, between two enemy species since the dawn of time, desperate to gain victory over their enemies, ready to everything for the survival and prosperity of her species, Miss Myers creates a weapon, a child gifted with powerful extraordinary powers, whom she grows up in a laboratory, who will be their “Savior”,Until the will of the Force guides this child to Anakin Skywalker to save, and protect her before it's too late.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Everyone, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. The Savior

In a galaxy far far away, another world unknown for the most part, a war - a conflict - was raging on the planet Messaline, between two enemy species since the dawn of time, with on one side a humanoid species, the Fleshkind, and on the other, the Metalkind made entirely of metal, desperate to win victory over their enemies, desperate for the survival, and prosperity of her species, Miss Myers creates a weapon, a child gifted with powerful powers out of the ordinary that she grows up in a laboratory, which will be their “Savior”, 

“Is everything going according to plan ?” Miss Myers asks.

“Yes, the weapon will be operational soon, Ma'am !” answers a scientist.

“Perfect, this child will save us all !” said Miss Myers proudly as she observed the weapon, her child, which will ensure the survival of their species and ensure the destruction and extermination of their enemy.

“Do you think he will keep his word ? Do you trust him ?” 

“We have enemies in common, he is the one who hired us ! Remember, Lina, this child will bring our salvation, this child will save us all !” replied the woman.

The scientist, Lina is responsible for watching and monitoring the growth, and evolution of the weapon so that it is perfectly operational according to the probabilities, it will be in a few days, a few weeks at most. 

“The weapon will be operational shortly, ma'am.”

“When ?”

“A few days, a few weeks at most.”

Miss Myers is smiling proudly, her weapon, her child, after centuries, light years, sacrifices and destroyed lives working hard, she almost through, very soon everything will be - finally - over, “It's Perfect, Lina !” she replied. “Come one, let's tell them the good new !”

\----  
  
Their world, the once beautiful, peaceful, so alive Messaline planet was now sad, dead, ravaged and destroyed by this conflict that had raged for light years, with the destruction of their enemy, it could regain its splendor and wealth of yesteryear.

The sun set the massif ablaze with the beauty of its colors. It was impossible to remain indifferent to the beauty and splendor of the pink, and orange tones that the orange-brown sky could offer.

A wonder of millions of worlds, galaxy of an assemblage of stars, gas, dust, void and mostly dark matter, oppressed by the old god, asleep for centuries, that's what the weapon was designed and programmed, its destruction.

“The moment we were waiting for has finally come, the end is near, for centuries, and light years we have been massacred by our enemies, in these painful hours, my thoughts going to our families, and our allies who have left us,

I can ensure you that their sacrifices will not be in vain, honored, acclaimed, lost forever, but never forgotten, our sorrow, and our pain will end once and for all. 

Finally we reach our goal, we will regain our freedom and nothing and no one will be able to prevent us from winning this victory! It is with a heart filled with joy that I announce to you today that the weapon will soon be operational, it will save us all, my daughter, our Savior !” said Miss Myers proudly.

“Let's sing together to rise her.”

<https://youtu.be/QV1RJk09vQ4>

_“Rest now_  
 _My warrior_  
 _Rest now, your hardship is over._  
 _Live_  
 _Wake up. Wake up_  
And let the cloak,  
 _of Life cling to your bones._  
 _Cling to your bones._

_Wake up wake up_  
 _Live._  
 _Wake up wake up_  
And let the cloak,  
 _of Life cling to your bones._  
 _Cling to your bones_  
 _Wake up wake up_  
 _Live._ _Wake up. Wake up_

_And let the cloak_ ,  
 _of Life cling to your bones._  
 _Cling to your bones_  
 _Wake up. wake up_

_To your bones_   
_Wake up. Wake up”_

A round of applause and whistling, cries of joy greet her, confident and determined, they will rise up ever stronger, the end is near and inevitable.

\---

  
A few hours later, returning to the lab with Lina, Miss Myers realized with dismay that her child, the weapon, their salvation had disappeared, 

“Lina ?” she asked furious. “Where is she ? Where is my child ?”

“I don't know, Ma'am ! She was right there! ” Lina answers stunned.

“Find her, without her, we are all lost!” ordered such as she left the room furious.

“Mommy, is coming my child ! Wherever you are, I will find you !” she said, looking up at the sky.

\---  
  
In another galaxy, very far away from the planet Messaline, on the planet Coruscant, the Capital of the Republic where lived beings who could wield the Force as they wished, the Jedi, Guardians and Defenders of the peace will say some, living in a prestigious Temple, part of a strict and religious order, the Jedi Order, but since last year the Galaxy was at War, and the Jedi had become soldiers with an army of brave and valiant Clone soldiers, at the Following their defeat on the planet Geonosis, the Clone Wars began.

Night had fallen on the planet, everything was calm, and quiet at least that's what Anakin Skywalker thought, a Jedi knight, one of the most powerful to ever live, the Chosen One according to a prophecy who will bring balance in the Force, in addition to this enormous responsibility and the weight of the world on his shoulders, he also carried a secret that he was sometimes a little too heavy to carry, he had violated, and broken the Jedi Code by which they live, forbidding relationships, attachments, and therefore attachments were strictly prohibited, yet he had broken his commitment and his oath that ‘to serve the Force only’, he was married, to an angel, Padmé Amidala, the Senator of Naboo. 

Unable to sleep, Anakin meditates - though he hated - this, helping him calm down and not letting his emotions cloud his judgment as a jedi it was neither good nor advisable to dwell on past mistakes that could lead on the Dark Side this had been taught to him since he had arrived at the Temple, but they could not understand having been bound to their rules and their Jedi Code meaning that attachments could lead to a dark path. - **“Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love.”** \- he had once said to Padmé. 

Although there were a few exceptions, most of the Jedi he knew were cold without emotions and spent their time lecturing and lecturing him by reminding him of the Jedi Code, so that he would not forget his duties and responsibilities, prohibiting having any form of attachment. 

\---

A noise got him out of his meditation, the doorbell rang, Anakin saw that it was 5:34 am in the morning, Padmé was still asleep, deciding not to wake her, he put on a shirt then got up to go and investigate. Who could it be? At this hour ?

He walked to the front door, grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, he saw no one, he was about to close the door until he noticed a carry cot on the floor, he getting closer and opened it to find, to his surprise, ... a baby.

“What the … ?” he said before running outside to try to find her parents, but couldn't find anyone so he returned to the child and knelt in front of her, to watch her still tempting. to understand why someone would leave their child on a stranger's doorstep. Whatever the answer, he couldn't leave her alone here in the cold and took her inside, the person putting her here had his reasons, 

When he got inside, the light on, he took her in his arms, “Oh, Why did someone leave you on a stranger's doorstep ?” he asks, she cries, and all the light bulbs explode, Anakin laid eyes on this child, dumbfounded, began to rock her. How did she do it ? Who is she ?

\---

Two hours later, Padmé woke up to the crying of a baby and the sounds of explosion, she also noticed that her husband was not by her side, she got up to put on her dressing gown and get out of the room. bedroom.

Arrived at the living room, to her surprise she noticed her husband cradling a baby, “Ani, what …” asks Padmé stunned.

“Shhh ! Please, don't make her cry. She cried earlier, and every light in the house blew.” Anakin answers rocking her.

“What ? Who is she ?”

“No idea, I found her on the doorstep, last night !”

“Who could have abandoned this child ?”

“I keep asking myself !” He replied as the little one started to cry again and the computer behind them exploded.

“What the … ?” Padmé began, stunned by what just happened. “Is she the one who did that ?”

“Yes,” he replied, rocking her to calm her down. 

“Was there nothing with her ? A letter, a word or something ?”

Anakin shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

“What are we going to do ? Her mum and dad will be going out of their minds with worry. They must tear the galaxy apart.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Whoever left her on the doorstep, that was no accident. I think someone needs me to protect this baby.”

“Protect her from what ? From who ?”

“That's what we have to find out, before they come looking for her.”

“You should contact Obi-Wan, he could help us !”

“Yes, you're right.”

“You should also tell him the truth, I'm sure he will keep our secret ! He loves you, Anakin !”

“During that time, I'm going to go and ask Sabé and Dormé to go buy diapers, some layettes, and powdered milk for her !” she said leaving the room.

Anakin nodded and pulled out his comlink to contact his Former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_“Here Kenobi.”_  
  
“Obi-Wan, this is Anakin, could you come, and I need to talk to you !”

_“Where ?”_

“To Senator Amidala's apartment !”

_“For what reasons ? What are you doing there ?”_

“I'll explain everything to you !”

_“Alright, I'm coming.”_

  
\---

“Anakin ?” Obi-Wan asked, entering the room almost a quarter of an hour after he contacted him. 

“Here. In the living room.” Anakin replied, continuing to rock her, so she wouldn't cry. “Shhhh … It's okay.”

Obi-Wan, stunned at the sight of his former student holding a baby in his arms, a thousand and one questions crossed his mind, who is she ? What's going on ?

“What is happening by the name of the Force ?”

“I found her on the doorstep, last night !”

“I see.” the Jedi Master answers thoughtfully while observing the child who started to cry, Anakin tries to stop him from crying in vain, the television started to explode to Obi-Wan's surprise. “Did she ... Did was she the one who did that ?”

Anakin nodded in response, “Yes. Apparently she controls electrical impulses ! In one night, she blew up the lights, the computer and now the television.”

“This child is not like the others !”

“No. Indeed, I noticed it.”

“What about R2 ?”

“Ah. R2 won't come out. Well, would you if you might get your circuits fried ?”

“Probably not, Why did you contact me ?”

“I think she is in danger ! Someone must want me to protect her !” Anakin sighed, not taking his eyes off the little girl.

“I see.”

“So, are you going to help me ?”

“Obviously, do you have anything else to tell me as to why you are here and not at the Temple ?”

Anakin didn't say anything for a minute before sighing. “I'm sorry, I disappointed you, Master !”

“Anakin, you never disappointed me, ever ! I assure you that you can really tell me anything !”

“I broke the rules Master, I fell in love.”

“Senator Amidala, I suppose ?”

“Yes.”

“I can't say I'm surprised. I always thought there was more than just friendship. Don't look at me like that, I know you Anakin, subtlety has never been one of your strong points.”

“There's more … I didn't just fall in love ! We are married.”

At his words, Obi-Wan was stunned, and was quiet for a few moments. Married ? 

“So, this one, I have to admit, I didn't see it coming ! How long ?”

“A year ago, after surviving Geonosis, I brought her back to Naboo, where we were secretly married.”

Obi-Wan said nothing for a few moments, still stunned, and bewildered by the situation, Anakin mistook his silence for disapproval, and disappointment.

“I disappoint you.” Anakin sighed, looking away.

“Of course not, I should have known that unlike other Jedi you need attachment to live! You were not raised in the Temple like the rest of us ! And then again, you are not the most conventional Jedi, Anakin … I am honored that you trust me with a such secret, I will not go, and tell the Council, you have my word.”

“Thank you, Master. I didn't want to burden you with a secret of such magnitude, but this child is in danger, and I need your help.”

“I will help you.” he said smiling tenderly at him.

“Thank you.” he replied, looking at the child in his arms. “Do you want to hold her ?”

“Yes.” he replied, letting Anakin put her in his arms.

After watching her for a while, Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin and smiles at him. “She is adorable,”

“Yeah, she is.”

As the little girl is about to cry again, Obi-Wan cradles her as Anakin tries to silence her. “No, No, No, don't cry ! Don't cry ! Everything is fine.”

\---  


Half an hour later, Padmé burst into the living room with her two maids; with bags full of all kinds of stuff for the baby, luckily Sabé and Dormé found quite a few things.

“Thank you Sabé. Thank you Dormé.” she thanked them. “Please prepare a bottle, will you ?”

They bow to her before leaving the room.

Padmé smiled when she saw her husband with Obi-Wan holding the little girl in his arms. 

“Master Kenobi.”

“Senator Amidala- Skywalker.” he greeted her to make her understand that he knows about them.

“Did Anakin explain everything to you ?”

“Down to the last detail. I won't tell to the Council, if that's what you're worried about.”

“Thank you. Master Kenobi. What are we going to do ?”

“We have to talk to the Council about it.” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin rolls his eyes and said sarcastically. “You know as well, I do that they will say that is not their problem. And I refuse to abandon her, someone has appointed me to protect her and that's exactly what I'm going to do.”

“You are right.” Obi-Wan sighed and admitted. “I don't want to give her up either. So, what do we do ?”

“We're going to need help. Maybe we could contact Rex and Cody to help us ?” said Anakin.

“What are you going to tell them ?”

“The truth,”

«It's a wise decision, Anakin !»

\---


	2. Unity is Strength:

Few hours later, Obi-Wan and Anakin contacted Rex and Cody to ask for their help in protecting the child, - and Padmé was forced to go to the Senate for a meeting, - they were also stunned and dumbfounded at their General who had broken the Jedi Code, that he was married, and at the same time Rex won't tell them, but he had doubts, since the blue shadow virus crisis on Naboo a few months ago, during which they had to prevent the separatist droids, and the virus from escaping the laboratory, they almost died, while Anakin and Obi-Wan traveled to Iego, the world of a thousand moons to find the antidote, Reeksa Root who saved them all, as a result of this incident the 501st troops, including Rex, began to suspect that there was more than a simple friendship between their General and Senator Amidala and had started the wagers.

Rex focused all of his attention on the child in General Skywalker's arms, she seemed calm and so peaceful, listening to Anakin's explanation as to the circumstances under which he found the little girl, angered him, at the idea that someone want to hurt her, she was so cute, so small, so innocent, and now someone is looking after her to hurt her no matter who left her there, he knew that by taking her to the General Skywalker, she would be kept safe. 

“She's adorable,” he remarked, smiling tenderly at her. *“Ad'ika.” 

Anakin nodded silently without taking his eyes off the child, sensing that she was going to cry again, he began to rock her, “Shhhh … No, No, No, don't cry, don't cry ! It's alright !” he whispered softly to her.

“Why would anyone want to hurt her ?” Rex asked confused and annoyed that one could think of hurting a baby, an innocent being, was angered him, and he wasn't the only one. 

Anakin cleared his throat before declaring. “Well, this child is not like the others.”

“What do you mean ?” Cody asked confused.

“When she cries, she … blows things up.” explains Anakin.

Rex, after exchanging a look with Cody, declares. “Are you kidding ?”

“I know that sounds crazy, if not completely improbable …”

“It's the least we can say !” Cody said skeptically, crossing his arms.

“But in one night, she blew up, the lights, the computer and earlier, the television.” Anakin asserted.

Rex was about to open his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately and said nothing, 

“I saw it with my own eyes …” Obi-Wan said trying to convince them, before they could say anything else, 

The baby girl began to cry, and Rex's headset transmitter sizzled, and a bulb from a nearby bedside lamp exploded, the Captain and the Clone Commander turned away raising their hands above their heads, reflexively to protect themselves before lowering them, and raising their heads to their Jedi Generals then, eyes wide, riveted on the child, they were both forced to admit they were right, this little girl was special and unlikely in more than one way, 

“Improbable …” Rex manages to say, still in shock.

“Do you believe me now ?” Anakin asked as he cradled the baby girl who laughed and the lights began to flash. “Do you find that funny ?” he asked her rhetorically. He received a smile in response. “Little Snips !” he whispered softly, smiling.

“Obviously !” Cody said appearing to have found his voice. “Yet, I can't believe what I'm seeing, this child is amazing !”

“Indeed. She seems to control electrical or electronic impulses.” Anakin answers without taking his eyes off the child.

“Does she have a name ?” Rex asked.

Anakin shrugged. “Not that I know !”

“How are we going to protect her if we don't even know from what ?” Cody asked.

“That's what we have to find out, before he comes after her.” Anakin replies, looking up at him.

“The real question is: who is she ? And who left her here ? She must be very special, with such powers.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, stroking his beard in a moment of thought.

\---

  
On the planet Messaline, Miss Myers was still in search of her 'child', without any leads, her anger and her rage only increased by minutes after minutes, yet she had no intention of giving up, after all this relentlessness, she still didn't know who had taken her or where, their employer who had hired them, was enraged at the thought of having lost 'his weapon', against his enemies, the Jedi, he had to find her before them.

“We have rechecked everything hundreds of times ! Including camera and laboratory surveillance videos ! No trace of the weapon.” Miss Myers said.

The hooded figure on the hologram was getting more and more angry with each passing second. _“You are just a bunch of incompetents ! You can't even watch a baby !”_ said their employer. _“We must find it before it is operational, and before our enemies !”_

“We are doing our best to find her ! My soldiers are scouring the Galaxy for her.”

_“Obviously this is not enough ! You are putting my plans in jeopardy, there are far more important things that require my attention, and monitoring, other than your notorious incompetence and failure, Miss. Myers.”_

“We will redouble our efforts, my lord !” Miss Myers said.

_“I hope so for your own benefit ! If you want me to keep my word, and prevent your enemies from finding you, find her ! Do whatever you think is necessary ! Don't let anyone stop you ! And bring it back to me !”_ he ordered her before disappearing.

\---  
Anakin continues to rock her to soothe and reassure the little girl, - after eating an hour ago and being changed, Padmé had also changed her clothes, and dressed her in - another - pajamas and a white cap, immediately falls asleep, places her in her carrycot, and attaches it very gently.

“How are we going to do it ?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan, stroking his beard, paused for a moment, looking at the child in her sleeping carrycot, under of his former student's tender eyes who never took his eyes off her, have some thought on his question and the answer he could give it ! The truth was he didn't know what to do, this child, obviously was not from their galaxy,   
  
“Firstly, you mus'nt tell nothing to the Council, and I doubt at the Temple archives we would find answers, with such powers this child does not come from our galaxy,” 

“From another world then ?” Cody asked, following his reasoning.

“Obviously !” Obi-Wan answers.

“How are we going to do it ?” Rex asked.

“We should investigate recent phenomena similar to his powers !” said Anakin, pointing to the little one awake in her carrycot, 

“Unfortunately, it's far from that simple.” Obi-Wan said.

“Indeed, it is so …”

“Improbable ?” Obi-Wan guessed.

Anakin nodded. “Yes,”.

“Just like her.” Rex added.

“Besides, we don't know anything ! Neither where she came from nor why she was taken from her parents.” Anakin declared.

“Maybe to protect her from them, precisely !” Cody said.

“At this point, we cannot overlook any track !” Obi-Wan answers.

“General, you don't want to involve the Council, but would you be against if I contacted some of my men to help us ?”

He shook his head. “No, any help is welcome ! Who do you think of, Rex ?” Anakin asked.

“Fives and Jesse, sir.” Rex replies.

“Alright. Contact Kix too, I want to make sure she's okay.” said Anakin.

  
  
Rex nodded and pressed the button on his comlink attached to his wrist, he waited patiently, then for a few minutes he heard the voice of one of his men and brother.

_“This is, ARC Trooper Fives, I'm listening.”_

“Fives, this is Captain Rex.”

_“My apologies, Captain, what can I do for you ?”_

Rex was silent for a second as he typed in the coordinates of his current location to join him. “Could you come to the contact details I send you on your comlink ?”

_“I suppose, am I in trouble, Captain ?”_ Fives asked worried that he had committed insubordination.

“No, there is no problem, Fives ! I just need to talk to you, find Jesse and Kix and take them with you but don't tell anyone else ! Understood ?”

_“Sir, yes, Sir,”_ Fives replied before pausing. _“Uh, sir, why over there ?”_ he asked, skeptical and confused having received the meeting point coordinates.

“We'll explain all to you, Fives.”

_“We ?”_

“Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are with me, come with Jesse and Kix we are expecting you.” Rex replies.

\---

  
A quarter of an hour later after Rex contacted them, Fives, Jesse and Kix had arrived at the apartment, their eyes riveted on the child calmly asleep in her carrycot listening to their General's explanation of the current situation and as to the reasons and circumstances under which he found the baby.

“I know this whole situation must be confusing and completely insane …” Anakin said.

“It's the least we can say.” Fives retorted before patting his brother's shoulder. “Hey, Jesse. You lost the wager !” to his dismay, Fives and Kix laughed.

* “Kriff …” Rex cursed, biting his lip.

“What wager ?” Anakin asked intrigued, focusing his attention on his Captain, waiting for a response.

“With Rex we bet you were more than friends, and Jesse and many others bet you were nothing more than very good friends.” Fives explained.

“You've been placing a wager on us ?” Anakin asked, more dumbfounded than angry, yet he screamed a little too loudly and the child began to cry as the ceiling light exploded, Fives, Kix and Jesse, taken aback, raised their arms above their heads by reflex, to protect themselves, before releasing them along the body and exchanging a confused and stunned look between them, then their wide eyes, riveted, on the child, that their General tries to calm down by rocking the carycot in which she is. “Shhh … sorry, little one ! I shouldn't have screamed so loud.” whispered Anakin. “Shhh … It's okay.” at his words, the child laughed and the remaining ceiling lights flashed.

“So, that … it's … it's not possible.” stammered Fives having regained his voice, while Kix remained stunned.

“… Improbable …” Jesse stammered.

“That's exactly, what I said the first time ! I couldn't believe it myself !” Rex explained.

“Listen, I know that sounds completely surreal, but if there's one thing I'm sure it's that she's in danger and that it was the Will of the Force that drove her up to me to protect her and I need your help.” Anakin said, his eyes fixed on the child.

“Unity is Strength, I am with you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said putting his hand on the shoulder of his former Padawan.

“I'm with you,” Rex said.

“You can count on me.” Cody said.

“I'm in.” Kix said.

“Me too.” says Fives

“I'm on it.” Jesse said.

“Thank you to all of you.” said Anakin.

“We're going to protect you, Sparky.” Fives said looking at the child, who laughed and the lights started to flash.

“Sparky ?” Rex asked, curious.

“Yes, you know because of her 'powers', she sparks, you might say !” Fives explained.

Anakin smiled at his remark without taking his eyes off the chirping child. “It's adorable ! Especially since, she has no first name !” he replied. “Huh, little Snips, do you like it, Sparky ?” Anakin asks tickling her very lightly, she smiles at him in response, which made everyone smiles.

“Kix, could you check up on her, please ?” Anakin asked.

“Sure.” Kix answers approaching the little one as she was about to cry again, Anakin cradles her to reassure her, and she remains silent. 

“It's all right, little one, I'm just going to check up on you to make sure you're okay.” Kix whispered quietly, pulling out her stethoscope to listen to her heart, she fidgets, but does not cry. “You are very brave, Ad'ika.” he said.

“So ?” Anakin asked worriedly. 

After a few minutes, the doctor was able to make a diagnosis. “Everything is fine, whoever she is, wherever she comes from, she is perfectly healthy.” Kix reassured him.

“And how old do you think she is, Kix ?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Hard to say, I can't know for sure, Generals, without giving her additional exams, she would have to be scanned by a Droid for that, but knowing what she does to Droids !” Kix said looking at the little one who laughed and the lights started to flash. 

“Little Snips.” Anakin said, and she smiled at him.

“However, considering her size, she can't be a month old, she's a newborn baby, I would say she must be about six weeks old.”

“What are we going to do ?” asked Fives.

“The only thing we can do right now: investigate.” Anakin replied, taking his gaze away from the child, and looking up at his men. “I will have a mission for you three !” he said, pointing to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words on Mando'a: 
> 
> *Ad'ika: little one  
> *Kriff: damn, shit, ...( a curse word)


	3. At the Heart Of Danger:

Fives, Kix and Jesse exchanged a confused look between them, wondering what kind of mission their General was going to give them.

“Along with Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody will try to find answers while the three of you watch over her.” Anakin said, pointing to the child in her carrycot.

“General Skywalker, with all due respect, we were created to fight for the Republic and taking care of a baby isn't part of our skills.” Fives said and Kix and Jesse nod in agreement with his words.

“Why don't you take her with you ?” Jesse asked.

“She would be much safer with you, General.” Kix added.

“I fully understand your point of view, but I need you to watch over her ! There is no baby seat. Besides, the last thing I need is for her to blow up the electricity in the Twilight, and I absolutely need R2 to stay out of danger.”

Anakin, able to sense their nervousness and reluctance to take care of the child through the force, set his eyes on the child who was smiling at him before focusing his attention on his men, “Take good care of her, Boys, I'm sure she's in danger !” said Anakin.

“Don't worry, General Skywalker ! We will take good care of her !” said Fives.

With one last nod and one last look at the child, Anakin leaves the apartment with Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody hoping to find answers as to why or how someone would want to hurt this child.

\---  
“Here.” said Fives, placing the basket on a bench in the garden. “No technology, electronics or electricity ! We will be safe here !” 

“How do we take care of a baby, guys ?” Jesse asks. 

“We have to stop her from crying and find a way to amuse her !” Kix said.

“How are we supposed to do this ?” Jesse asks. 

“We can search the holonet !” said Fives.

“You think ?” Jesse asks.

He received a shrug of the shoulders in response. “Why not, nowadays, we find everything on the holonet, there must be some tips, ideas, to prevent her from crying !” replied Fives.

“You are right.” Kix admitted. “Worth the try anyway.”

While Fives kept an eye on the child, Jesse and Kix scoured the sites for ideas and things that a six-week-old infant would be likely to like, according to the different sites Babies loved the Songs, animals, 

“No, don't cry ! Don't cry !” said Fives rocking the carrycot, “Any ideas ? Guys ?”

“Firstly, the first rule is not to scream and to stay calm !” Kix said.

“Most sites say babies like nursery rhymes, songs, lullabies !” Jesse said.

“Animals.” Kix added.

The child begins to fidget, despite the rocking of her carrycot, she began to cry, “Shhhh ! Everything is fine !”

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder what you are !_

_Up above the world so high,_   
_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder what you are !”_

The child stops crying and smiles at Fives under the tender eyes of his brothers.

“Looks like you've been doing this your whole life !” Jesse teased.

Fives looked up at his brother and rolled them ironically. “Ha Ha ! Very funny ! Thank you, vod* !”

“No, vod, that wasn't sarcastic or ironic at all !” Jesse assured him. “You are so natural with her ! How do you do that ?”

He received a shrug in response. “I try not to ask myself too many questions ! I act on instinct, I guess !” He focused his attention on the child who seemed so calm. “So, are you okay Sparky ?” he asks 

The child began to smile at him in response.

\---

  
Anakin away with Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody can't help but worry about the child. Who put it there and why? Who wants to hurt him? Who was he supposed to protect her from ?

“She will be fine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, reading his mind. “She's with Fives, Kix and Jesse.”

“I know and I trust them, but it can't help, but worry and I have ten billion questions ! Who ? Why ?” Anakin admits.

“We'll find a way to protect her, Anakin !” Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

“The child is safe, General ! I can assure you ! They will find ways of distracted her to keep her from crying and protect her with their life !” Rex assured him.

Anakin sighed, but nodded. “I know. You are right and I trust in your troops, Rex and their abilities ... ”

“But …”

“But I'm afraid that whatever we face it is not ordinary ! This child is special in more than one way ! In the wrong hands, she could ravage the Galaxy with such powers ! Where do they come from ? Who is after her ? Who wants to harm this innocent and helpless child ?” Anakin sighed.

“Anakin, it doesn't matter where she's from, who she is and who's after her ! We will find the answers to our questions.”

Anakin nodded and set off again, before freezing in place, a disturbance in the Force! Much to his horror, someone or something has entered and is heading for Coruscant ! Straight to the child ! And his men !

“Anakin, what's going on ?” Obi-Wan asks.

“I feel a disturbance in the Force ! A dark presence is heading towards Coruscant ! Straight on the child and our men !”

“We must contact them !” Cody said. “They must get her out of there !”.

Rex did so, and activated his comlink to warn them, he tried all three communication frequencies of his three brothers and none answered.

“No answer !” Rex said.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in a moment of thought. “Knowing what she does to anything electrical or electronic ! They must have taken him to the garden.”

Anakin was freaked out at the thought, running a hand through his hair, nervously and dead worried about the child in danger, helpless with him in the distance, and something very dangerous came after her. “We have to go home ! We must prevent them !”

“Calm down, Anakin !” Obi-Wan said, trying to calm him down.

“That I calm down ? That I calm down ? Did you hear what I told you ? This child is in danger and something very dangerous is coming after her !” Anakin said, clenching his fist in anger and concern.

“She's not alone, Anakin, she's with Fives, Kix and Jesse.” Obi-Wan reminded him. “Don't you trust your own troops ?”

“Of course I do, it has nothing to do with them ! I have full faith in them and in their abilities !” Anakin sighed, frustrated and indignant. 

“So have faith in them.” Obi-Wan prompted.

“I trust them !” Anakin sighed. “It's just that this dark presence is so powerful and I'm afraid they are no match for it! I just don't want them to get killed !”

His considerate and caring attitude towards himself and his brothers was one of the reasons that the 501st respected and admired Anakin, his big heart and sense of sacrifice was what made him a powerful leader as well as a tactician and an even gold fighter, they were one of the few people, Rex included, to know this secret and guarded side of their General.

\---  
On the planet Messaline, Miss Myers was still looking for the weapon, their Savior, her soldiers had searched every nook and cranny of the Galaxy and their world and still no trace of her anywhere, it put him in a mad rage, and in a black anger, especially since their employer was starting to lose patience ! 

_“I take it you still haven't found it ?”_ the hologram asked.

“No, my Lord ! The weapon has vanished, it's as if it was no longer here, but in another world !” replied Miss Myers.  
  
_“Your dismal failure and incompetence are unforgivable! Do I really have to do everything myself ?”_ he asked furiously. _“However, you are right.”_

“What do you mean ?”

_“The weapon is in my world on Coruscant, in the Outer Rim ! Because of your nameless and unspeakable incompetence, it has fallen into the hands of our enemies, the Jedi, bring it back to me ! Or you will regret it, bitterly ! You won't have to worry about your enemies finding you because I will take care of your case, personally ! You no longer have the right to make mistakes !”_ he threatened her before disappearing.

“Yes my Lord.”

Miss Myers on his indications began to research Coruscant, this world was unknown to her, but it was there that the weapon, their Savior had been taken with one question that kept coming back: Why? Why have you kidnapped her and taken her away to compromise whatever she sacrificed and worked so hard to make sure to win, preserve, save and grow her kind.

She found coordinates both in space and time in the archives, her ancestors once lived in this other world populated by the unknown before coming to take refuge here, for their survival against their enemies ! That's what she's been working for all this time ! That's why she sacrificed everything to create the perfect weapon, their Savior with extraordinary powers that obviously had the scale and power of a sun, of an exploding supernova ! The Gods predicted that their Savior would save them all and bring peace and prosperity to their species ! And she wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her so close to her goal ! The weapon was his property and would fulfill his destiny ! 

A technician walks through the turbine room when static electricity begins to play on various metal surfaces. When suddenly a huge, circular, dark sphere of energy appears, like a time travel chronosphere,

“What is that ?” he exclaimed. “Oh no.”

He is knocked down by the force of this energy, a blond woman, with cold, icy green eyes, dressed in dark clothes, haughty and cold, Miss Myers. She walks over and puts her stiletto heel boot on her chest.

“Are you of flesh ?” she asks rhetorically. “Good. Your name ?”

“Ca … Caleb. Who …, who are you ?” he stammered, frightened.

“My name is Miss Myers and you are going to help me find my child !” she said, hypnotizing her energy zapping her face and entering her eyes.

“Where are we, Caleb ?”

“Anaxes !”

“Take me to Coruscant!” she ordered. “Mom is coming, my darling !”

\---  
Unbeknownst to them, a presence moves in the garden and observes them, getting closer and closer.

“Say hello to Sid, the sleeve !” Fives said puppet with his sleeve, waving in front of her face, “Hello, Sparky. Hello, Sid. What do you call a man who wears paper trouser ? I don't know, Sid. Russell ! Yeah, do you understand ?” he asks. “Me neither, too complex, obviously.”

The child gets agitated and starts to cry, “No no no. Don't cry, don't cry.” said Fives, rocking her carrycot.

“Start singing again !” Jesse said.

“She seems to like your voice.” Kix said.

Fives sighed and nodded.

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder what you are !_

_Up above the world so high,_   
_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder what you are !”_

The child stops crying and remains calm and smiles, much to the relief of the Clone Brothers, the doors seem to open on their own.

“Did you hear anything ?” asks Fives. 

“It was more like feeling something.” Jesse added, wrapping his arms around him, “Like a shiver.”

“Look !” Kix said pointing to the ground, his brothers follow his gaze and remain stunned to see footprints appear in a flower bed.

The Clone Brothers exchange worried and confused looks about this strange and mysterious fact.

“Oh, what did that ?” Jesse exclaimed.

Fives reaches out and hits something metal. “Oh, that's not good.”

Before their eyes in an instant, a man made entirely of invisible metal had become visible. “Not good at all.” Kix exclaimed, stepping back while Fives remained in front of the carrycot to protect the child, the being from elsewhere pulls out a pistol.

“Wow ! Wow ! We are going to talk !” Fives said, raising his hands in terms of surrender with the firm intention of not attacking. “What do you want ?”

The metal man didn't answer, but aimed his pistol at the carrycot and at that moment, they understand that this is the danger that the child is in ! 

“Hi, how are you ?” said Fives, raising his hand.

The metal man turned around. Fives closes the child's carrycot, grabs her, and runs away with his brothers, avoiding the flashes of energy.

“Come in if you want the child to live !” Miss Myers said, inviting them aboard her ship.

“Who are you ?” asks Fives, septic.

“I am her mother.” she replied, leading the three of them with the child on board. “Forward, Caleb.” she ordered, heading for the cockpit for takeoff. The metal man shoots on the door's ship before becoming invisible again.

Fives settled down in a seat resting the carrycot on a table in front of him, opening it. “Are you okay, Sparky ?” he asks her.

Jesse and Kix sit next to him. “What the kriff hell did you get to get on that ship ?” Jesse asks.

“Jesse is right, vod, this woman does not inspire me confidence !” Kix said.

“Me neither, vod, but at least, if this woman is really who she claims to be, she won't harm the child !” said Fives.

“How can you be so sure ? What if it was her and the invisible metallic man she needed to be protected from ?” Jesse asked.

“I'm not,” Fives sighed. “But that seemed like the best option so far ! This gives us time to find a solution, and to discover the motivations of this woman !”

“Therefore, we have to be careful !” Jesse said.

\---

“Fives, Kix, Jesse ?” Anakin called into the apartment and then into the garden.

“They are not here.” Rex said, looking around every room in the apartment.

“R2 ! R2 ! Come here, don't be afraid ! She is not there !” said Anakin.

R2 enters the room emitting happy beeps and at the same time excited about the return of his Master. “I'm glad to see you too, buddy ! I need your help ! The child, Fives, Kix and Jesse you where are they ?”

_“No.”_

“Connect with every CCTV every speed camera in Coruscant and near the planet, every place whatever it takes, just find them !”

_“There are five hundred and twenty-one thousand three hundred and twenty-one CCTV cameras operating on Coruscant and beyond the planet, Anakin. It may, could take some time.”_

“Just do it.”

After a few minutes of intense research, _“They are at the nuclear power station on Anaxes !”_

“Well, it didn't take long.” Obi-Wan intervenes.

_“I was lucky. It was only the ten thousand and fifty-second camera that I checked.”_

“Who is that woman ?” Anakin asks, looking at the screen.

 _“My name is Miss Myers.”_ she replied through the screen, _“Now give me my child.”_

 _“No no no.”_ said Fives, backing up with the carrycot. _“Answer us first. What was that thing there and why is it after the baby ? And what are we doing here ?”_

“Let's go ! Thanks R2 !” Anakin said before leaving the room followed by Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody.

\---

“My child has a destiny. A destiny to change worlds, and that some will do anything to destroy.” explained Miss Myers.

“Oh, what, like The Metal Man over there?” Jesse asked.

“Indeed, The Metalkind. The enemies of my kind. Of all flesh.”

“But I don't get it. She's just a baby.” said Fives.

“How could you even begin to understand ? You may be flesh humans, but you are stupid and ignorant earthly flesh beings. Now, give me my child !” she demanded, holding out her hand. 

“I don't think so.” Fives asserted, backing up with the carrycot before running away with his brothers.

“Catch them up !” she ordered.

The man chases Fives and his brothers through the turbine room and descends the stairs. Fives hides behind a pair of sleeping workers with his brothers as the man continues to run in the opposite direction still looking for them.

“Oh, how perfect. You see, a baby will always find her mother. Give her to me.” said Miss Myers.

“No.” Fives refused, backing up with the carrycot. “What are you going to do to her ?”

“Take her home, of course. She is the savior of my kind. It will be the stuff of legend. Now, give her to me !” she demanded.

“Fives, Kix, Jesse, run !” Anakin yelled as he arrived at the scene followed by Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody.

In front of their eyes, a man made entirely of metal appears. “Oh, Force.” exclaimed Anakin.

“The little being of flesh must be destroyed.” declared the metal man.

“No !” shouted Miss Myers.

“Stand back.” Anakin ordered, activating his lightsaber while Obi-Wan did the same. “None of you will harm this child.”

“She's no child. She's a weapon.” declared the Metalkind.

“And she is unprimed. She isn't ready for it. You have doom us all !” Miss Myers accused them.

The child began to cry, an aura, blinding energy spread around her carrycot.

“What's going on ?” Jesse asked in shock.

“The energy, she seems flooding out off her, out off the child !” Obi-Wan explained.

“Yes, the weapon is priming itself. Your presence has activated it. The doom of the Metalkind is come !” said Miss Myers, raising her arms proud and victorious.

In front of everyone, amazed, the child turns into a young girl. “Snips ?” asks Anakin confused. She looks around confused and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vod: brother.


	4. "This is an innocent child, not a weapon ..."

The Jedi and the Clones were still stunned and fixated on what had just happened, the child, the baby was metamorphosed into a young girl of about ten, she was barefoot, wearing a short sleeveless white dress, she had blue eyes and long curly sandy blonde hair streaked with blue streaks reaching down to her lower back,

“What just happened ?” asks Fives, still in shock.

“I think she just grew up.” Obi-Wan answers.

“What, without birthdays ? It sucks.” Jesse muttered.

 _“It's too late.”_ the Metalkind said, realizing that the weapon could destroy him and all of his people.

“Face your destruction, Metalkind. The child is your destiny.” said Miss Myers proudly.

An orange aura spreads around the young girl, under the stunned eyes of the Jedi and the Clones, frightened, a spark forms between her hands. “What's happening to me ?” she asks.

“Destroy your enemy !” she orders the frightened child.

Without any control, the child lets escape a flash of energy, being in her hands which comes crashing into the Metalkind which is thrown back against a wall, before the stunned eyes of the others.

“Again, my child !” she said proudly seeing her powers.

“No.” Anakin said quietly as he deactivated his lightsaber to attach it to his belt.

“What am I ?” asks the frightened girl.

“Oh, Snips, don't be frightened !” Anakin told her.

“You are the hammer to crush the Metalkind. You are the weapon and the salvation of our species. Destroy your enemy !” Myers orders her, pointing to her enemy.

“No, Snips, you don't have to destroy anything.” Anakin said slowly approaching the frightened and confused child as the others stood back as he tried to calm her down. “You have no enemies. Just be calm, and trust me. It's all alright.”

“Anakin ?” she asks softly.

He nodded and smiled tenderly at her. “Everything is going to be alright, I promise.” he said.

“Mind your own business ! Human !” she said dryly, - Anakin at her words gave her a dark look, Obi-Wan understood that he was pissed off and wanted to attack her, but he silently motioned to him to stay calm, he saw this woman turn to the child holding out her hand. “Come with me. Return home and fulfill your purpose.”

The young girl bit her lip, thinking for a moment before an energy - an aura - orange emanated around her, frightened, she stepped back to hit someone behind her, not looking back, she felt a hand twitch pose behind her back to reassure her.

“I don't think she wants to go with you.” said Anakin.

“I am the child's mother.” she replied proudly with her head held high.

“Introducing Miss Myers. From another galaxy.” said Fives.

“Well, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I don't think you are a fit parent.”

“She's a weapon,” she said, pointing at it, in front of the Jedi Master's disgusted eyes and those of their men, “Grown in a laboratory to destroy the enemies of my species. I grew her.”

“What does she mean ?” she asks confused, looking up at the Clone beside her, scared.

“Oh, don't listen to her, Kid.” Rex said, pulling her protectively closer to him, while Cody and his brothers exchanged glances as they listened to this woman's explanation.

“Well, none of us can really help the way we come into this universe, but we have a say in what we become.” Anakin said before pointing to the child Rex tries to calm down by stroking her hair. “And whatever you have planned for her, this is an innocent child, not a weapon, and I will protect her from the Metalkind and I will protect her from you.”

Anakin raises his hands and pushes them away with the Force, sending them against the wall as a diversion. “Run !” he said grabbing the child's hand to run away with her followed by Rex, Obi-Wan and the others as Miss Myers watched helplessly as she saw her weapon slip away, yet she had another idea in-head.

“Shall I stop them ?” asks the person she hypnotized to help her.

“I have a much better idea.” she said as she walked over to her enemy, immobilizing him and stepping on him to take his weapon.

 _“Did you come to finish the job, Fleshkind ?”_ he said. _“Maybe your weapon is not as powerful as you thought_ it was.”

“Oh, the weapon will do its job. And you will help me.” she said as she walked away to hand the weapon to the spellbound technician. “Tie it up”.

\---

  
Outside the power station, on Anaxes, Anakin, the child, Obi-Wan, Rex, Kix, Cody, Fives and Jesse continue to run to escape this woman and all her stories with one single goal: to protect the child.

“I have to get you as far away from this woman as possible.” Anakin said continuing to run with her, holding her hand closed.

“Is she really my mother ?” she asks, looking back before continuing to run.

Anakin was silent for a moment, looking for the right words to reassure her. “All I know for sure is that someone brought you to me to protect you.” he said, taking her hand in his mechanical hand, so that he could put his fleshy other around her shoulders. “And that's what I'm going to do.” he assured her while continuing to run.

“Where are we going ?” she asks.

“Coruscant, my dear.” Obi-Wan answers.

“What's Coruscant ?” she asks.

“You'll see, Sparky.” Fives replies.

\---

On board the ship, the Twilight, the child sat in the backseat with her knees tucked against her chest, doing her best to control her powers and keep herself from blew up the ship's electricity back to them on Coruscant,

“Are you okay, Sparky ?” a voice asks, she looks up to see a clone, she remembered him, Anakin called him ‘Fives’. She nods softly, and he comes to sit next to her, not saying anything for a moment, not knowing what to say. 

“Fives,” she said. “What's a weapon ?” she asked.

Fives stared at her with wide eyes, open mouth, stunned by her question. Not knowing what to answer her ! How could he explain to her what a weapon was ? Just an hour ago, she was a baby and now a young girl, he thought back to Miss Myers's words. _**“She is our Savior !”**_ she had told him, his thoughts interrupted by familiar footsteps, he looked up and in front of him were his brothers Rex, Jesse and Kix who had sat down beside them, examining her and making sure she is fine.

“How are you feeling, Ad'ika ?” Kix asks.

“A bit tired.” she says.

Kix nodded. “It's okay, you need to get some rest, we have a few hours before we reach Coruscant, try to sleep, okay.”

She nodded softly, and they stood up, before leaving Rex noticed that she was shaking and took a blanket which he put on her to warm her, the space is cold and given the light little dress she was wearing, it was not surprising.

Anakin, smiled watching the child fall asleep, but he was more and more worried, she was so small, so innocent, and the words of this woman, she was grown in a laboratory to destroy her enemies ! It's monstrous no worse than that, it's despicable. She didn't ask for anything, no matter what, her words, she's an innocent child, and not a weapon, and he will protect her from her and from them, her enemies, no harm will happen to this kid.

\----

  
Three hours later, the Twilight exited hyperspace and landed on Coruscant, in a shed near Padmé's apartment, the child was still sleeping, Anakin watched her sleep, she was so beautiful, so adorable, a few streaks sandy blonde hair fell from her forehead hiding her eyes a little which he freed, he didn't want to, but he had to wake her up, he knelt down, and he stroked her cheek. “Snips …” he whispered softly she stirred a little, and she slowly opened her eyes, and he smiled tenderly at her. “We have arrived !” he said, taking off her blanket, to help her up. “You come ?”

She nodded and got out of the ‘bed’ she was lying on and followed Anakin out of the Twilight who had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, 

“This is where you live, I remember.” she said looking around her.

“What, do you remember when you were a baby ?” asks Fives.

“It was only about half an hour ago.” Jesse added.

“Why do you call a man wearing paper trouser Russell ?” she asks, spinning in the windy sky as her hair flies.

“No idea,” Fives replied.

“I beg your pardon, hmm ?” Anakin asks.

“It was a joke.” replied Fives. “It was supposed to be funny. You know, that was supposed to make her laugh.” 

“You telling her jokes ?” Anakin asked, looking at the child who was touching the few flowers on the flower bed, as her feet touched the grass, 

“From the holonet, I was trying to stop her from crying.” replied Fives.

“By making her laugh ? Do you know what she does when she laughs ?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We told you that taking care of a baby was not part of our skills ! We didn't know how to stop her from crying, so the holonet helped us a lot with what babies more or less liked !” Jesse explained.

“I like Sid, the sleeve.” she said, happily hopping her arms at her sides. 

The Clones smiled at her carelessness and lightness in particular Fives, Kix and Jesse who had been tasked with looking after her while the others searched for answers.

“Everything is so beautiful and so noisy.” she said, spreading her arms to lift them to the sky.

“Well, it's Coruscant. It rains most of the time.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Snips, do you remember being brought here ?” Anakin asks, bending his back slightly to be at eye level. “Do you remember by whom ?”

“You are the first thing I remember.” she replied.

Her words brought a smile to Anakin's face. “Oh, I see. Well, now that you've grown up, can you control your powers ?” he asks her.

She looked away for a moment, biting her lower lip to consider her question, before raising her head to meet his gaze with a nod. “I think so.”

“You have to promise me that you will, because I need you to meet a friend of our.” Anakin replied, putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her inside followed by the others.

\---

  
Padmé had just returned from her Senate meeting, and had been worried that she had not seen her husband, Obi-Wan, the Clones and the baby, her endless questions and torments ended upon hearing the apartment door open with the voice of her husband.

She rushed over to see him but didn't see the baby. “Ani … where's the baby ?”

“That was me, Hello !” she replied with a shrug.

Padmé confused, wide-eyed, at her answer, looking at the young girl, looked up at her husband in anticipation of an answer. “It's a long story, Padmé, but she's right.” he said, putting his hands on the child's shoulders. “It's her.”

“R2 ? R2, I know you're here !” Anakin said walking into the room, “It's all right, you can go out ! … Don't be afraid ! She won't hurt you !”

Beeps of excitement and joy rang out in the room at the idea that his friend and Master had come home, R2-D2 a blue and white Astromecano appeared in the room, however he remains cautious not having forgot the baby and what she can do.

“Wow !” exclaimed the child behind Anakin when she saw it.

Anakin turned on hearing it and smiled before turning to confused R2, _“Is the child's under control ?”_

“It's all right, R2, I promise.”

“What are you ?” she asks, approaching slightly.

_“I am an Astromecano, a Droid, with very sensitive electrical circuits. I would be grateful if you remain distance.”_

“But can we still be friends ?” she asks.

_“Only if my circuits remain intact.”_

“R2, she's had a metamorphosis. I need you to make sure she's unharmed.” he says before turning to the child that he's leading in front of him, grabbing her hand before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Now, don't worry, it won't hurt.”

 _“Scanning.”_ R2 announced, scanning her with a blue light.

“It tickles.” she chuckled as she squirmed at the sensation going through her.

_“Please try not to laugh and be quiet !”_

“R2, analysis, the scan.” tells Anakin.

_“Biologically, she appears to be a healthy twelve-year-old child.”_

“Twelve ? Is this a good age ?” she asks curious.

“Padmé,” Anakin said turning to her, pointing to the child, “take her with you see if you can find something else for her to wear.” 

“Sure. Come on, follow me, Honey.” Padmé said, offering her a hand which she took before walking with her out of the room. 

“R2, how did she transform into a teenager ?” Anakin asks.

_“Its synthetic DNA has been programmed for this level of maturity to maximize its effectiveness.”_

“As a weapon ?” Obi-Wan asks.

 _“As a bomb”_ at his statement they were all shocked and speechless, _“A full activation would not only destroy Miss Myers's enemies across the universe, but also kill her.” R2 explained._

“Anakin, we must contact the Council !” Obi-Wan said.

The Chosen One shook his head. “They won't do anything, Obi-Wan you know that as well as I do !”

\---


	5. "...I Will Never Give You The Child !"

In her room, Padmé had taken the child to find her clothes other than the light little dress she was wearing, while she searched in her things, the young girl looked at just about everything that was around of her, everything being so amazing, so strange and so new to her.

“Is this your room ?” she asks.

“Yes,” Padmé answered without turning back, continuing to search her closet, the problem being that she had no children or clothes to fit her.

“That's wonderful.” she says.

“Thank you. Everything must be so strange to you ?”

“It's so exciting, I have lots of questions !” she exclaimed, turning on herself. “Lots of stuff, I don't understand !”

“What don't you understand ?”

“Miss Myers said I was a weapon, grown in a laboratory to destroy the enemies of her species !” she paused and bit her lower lip, uncertain and confused, frowning. “But what's a weapon ?” she asks.

Padmé had stopped her research for a moment, stunned and in shock by her question, was this child a weapon ? How can she use such an innocent being like this ? What kind of monster this woman was ?, Before keep searching for clothes, she found nothing except a khaki shirt, which she had not worn for a few years, with long sleeves, small that who could fit her by rolling up the sleeves and tie it with a belt or a cord around the waist.

She turned to her with the outfit on and laid her down on the bed, “I'm sorry, I don't have any children, so I don't have clothes to fit you, but you should be fine.” she said helping her take off her dress, so that she put on the shirt that came to her feet, she folded up the sleeves and tied a black faux leather cord around her waist to pull her up, and she was now standing at the waist knee level, that would do, however, she still didn't have any shoes for her, so she asked Sabé and Dormé to go buy her some, and a quarter of an hour later, they came back with them a little black lace-up sneakers to complete her outfit. 

\---

A heavy silence reigned in the room, following the revelations of R2's results, “Why did they do this ?” asks Fives in shock.

“To create a child who is a bomb ?” Kix asks both angry and scandalized.

“It's monstrous !” Jesse commented and Rex and Cody nodded in agreement with his words.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, in a moment of thought but said nothing, “R2, What kind of sick species does Miss Myers belong to ?” Anakin asks, out of his mind, clenching his fist.

_“According to the scanned data, a binary planetary system exists at the eye of the tornado nebula, Messaline. There are carbon-based life forms similar to our Galaxy.”_

“Another world then.” remarked Fives in agreement with his brothers.

“And the other ?” Obi-Wan asks.

 _“The other evolved as life based on boron which is a metallic element.”_ answer R2.

“On a planet, people have evolved like us. Blood, bones, flesh. On the other, metal. It's great”. Anakin replied sarcastically.

“So this planet Messaline, is that where the child comes from ?” Obi-Wan asks.

_“Yes. The Metalkind and the Fleshkind have been at war for centuries. I believe she was created as an apocalyptic weapon to destroy the Metalkind.”_

“And her with them.” Obi-Wan concludes.

“Of all the terrible things I have seen, I have never known anything so hideous and vile as using a child as a bomb.” Anakin said irritably, running his hand through his hair.

“What's a bomb ?” the child asks, bursting into the room.

“Oh, Snips.” Anakin exclaimed, turning to see that she was there, shod and dressed.

“Miss Myers said I was a weapon.” she said as everyone in the room exchanged looks. “It's bad, isn't it ? Am I bad ?”

“No. Not at all. Miss Myers, she's the bad one, not you, Kid.” Rex reassured her.

“What am I then ?” she asks.

Anakin not knowing what to say to her, how could he explain to her that she was in danger of dying because a cruel and mad woman made her like that, turned to Obi-Wan who walked towards her.

“The thing that's in you, my child.” Obi-Wan explained quietly, bending down a bit to be on her level. “Miss Myers created you like this to kill her enemies, Metalkind.”

At his words, the confused child frowned. “Kill ? What's kill ?” she asks.

“You are taking someone's life away. He dies. It no longer exists. And it is wrong. It's always wrong, Honey !” Padmé explained to her.

“But if that's what I was created to do, it makes me bad.” she says.

“No, because it's not your fault, Sparky.” replied Fives.

“R2, there has to be a way to reverse what Miss Myers did to her ?” Anakin asks.

_“At the molecular level, it is a weapon programmed to destroy itself in contact with the energies of Metalkind. I'm sorry, that can't be undone.”_

“Okay, but if it's a bomb ?” asked Fives.

“Can't we …” continued Jesse.

“Just …” Kix said.

“Defuse it ?” Rex asked.

“Oh, boys. It's brilliant. Turn off the genetic trigger. Prevent it from exploding.” Obi-Wan said.

“R2, is that possible ? So, genetically, it would be a weapon, but unarmed ?” Anakin asks.

_“Only its creator can do it.”_

“So, let's go ask her.” she said turning to the door until Anakin gently grabbed her arm.

“Snips, it's not going to be that easy. Getting you back to the power station on Anaxes could be very dangerous.” said Anakin.

“What's dangerous ?” she asks.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances with each other as the Clones did the same, 

“You could die.” Padmé explained, taking her hand.

“Mister R2 said I could die anyway. I don't want to be a bomb. Anakin, will you help me ?” she asks.

\---

The Twilight was in hyperspace, en route to Anaxes, The kid was in the back with the Clones and the two Jedi and the Senator were in the cockpit.

“I can't help, but think, this is a really bad idea.” said Padmé.

Anakin sighed, turning to his wife. “I know, The last thing, I want is for this woman to come near her, but Miss Myers is the only one who can deprogram her DNA, therefore, we have no choice this is why she comes with us.” 

“Ani, earlier she told me Miss Myers said she was a weapon, how could you use an innocent child to kill ?”

“I keep asking myself.” Anakin replied.

Anakin watched in silence, the child laughing out loud at the Clones jokes, it was nice to see her laugh and have fun like a child her age. He was going to do everything, so that this woman deprogrammed her, this child deserved to live a happy and fulfilled life, to have a normal childhood.

\---

The Twilight comes out of hyperspace and comes to land on Anaxes, Anakin didn't want this woman to approach her, he would go with Padmé and Obi-Wan while Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix and Jesse would stay with her .

“Okay now, Snips !” Anakin said, bending his back to be on his level. “I need you to stay here with Rex and his brothers.”

“To do what ?” she asks.

“Yeah, with all due respect, General ! For what reasons ?” Cody asked.

“We have to make sure she's safe until it's all worked out !” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh, great, so we have babysitting duty ?” Jesse muttered.

“Who called you a baby ?” she asks, looking up at him.

“I'm sorry, gentlemen ! But you have to protect her !” Anakin said before turning to the child, bending down to her level. “We do this by my rules, Snips. Until with Obi-Wan and Padmé we convince Miss Myers that there is another way to end this war, in a peaceful way, you are still in danger, and I need you stay here with Rex and his brothers. Now you promise me ?”

“I suppose.” she replied annoyed.

“Right.” Anakin answered before walking away with Padmé and Obi-Wan to enter the central.

\---  
  
They pass in front of several sleeping technicians, and hypnotized then the one she has bewitched to help her who falls on them.

“Where is the child ?” he asks.

“Safe.” Anakin replied simply. “Oh. Well. Now lead us to your leader.”

The technician leads them to the Control Room where Miss Myers is, fine-tuning the final preparations to take their weapon back and bring it back to Messaline for the survival of her species.

“Skywalker ! Welcome back. Finish your job, Caleb. Hope you are taking good care of my child ?” she asks.

“Yes. You won't get your hands back on her.” Anakin replied on the defensive protectively, there was no way he would let her get near her.

“Give me back my child and we'll go !” she says.

“Your child ? How could a mother do this to her child ? You are a monster !” Padmé spat angrily at this woman's words.

“Don't judge me, you yourself are at war, you should understand ? Do you think, I like what this war forced me to do ? To become ?”

“We may be at war, but use a child as a bomb ! It is despicable! That's why, I ask you to deactivate what you did to her !” said Anakin.

“Disable it ? She is our savior. Its power carries the power and fury of an exploding sun. Once her power is fully released, he will destroy all existing Metalkind.”

“And the child will be destroyed along with them !” Anakin replied, clenching his fist angrily.

“A small sacrifice for the survival of my species.” she says.

“It's not a sacrifice, it's a slaughter !” Anakin growls threateningly, trying to control his emotions in front of this wife and refrains from strangling her with the force.

“Listen to me, please. There are other ways to end a war. You just have to want peace more than death.” Obi-Wan said.

“You know nothing. For centuries the Metalkind slaughtered my people. They have sworn to destroy all flesh, and what chance does the flesh have against the jaws and blades of iron and steel ? But maybe you will learn.” she said, calling up a CCTV image on a screen. Caleb connects the Metalkind to the power station.

“What is that ?” Padmé asks.

“The child damaged the Metalkind just enough that I could use it. As a reference device.” she replied.

“A benchmark device ? Why ?” Anakin asked.

“It is connected to the nuclear nucleus. At the push of a switch, he'll summon his kind and they'll all land here !”

“You'll bringing your war to our World ?” Padmé replied in anger and shock.

“Once your people experience the savagery of Metalkind, you will realize that the child will save us all. Caleb, make the final connection.” she says.

“Metalkind, stop this. Our world has done nothing to hurt your people.” Padmé pleaded.

 _“Fleshkind annihilated our planet to make it slaves. They stole our children. We have sworn revenge on all flesh, on any world. This one will burn !”_ he replied.

“I messed up his brain. He thinks he is calling all his people to a glorious battle against us, not to its destruction.” explained such with amusement.

“You're wasting your time. I will never give you the child !” Anakin swore.

“It does not matter. The child is ready to be activated when exposed to the massive energy of the Metalkind. When they come, they will be destroyed. She can't stop it, and neither can you.” she assures at the push of a button and the energy passes through the Metalkind.

 _“Come to me, my brothers. Join me and slaughter our enemies.”_ he said.

\---


	6. Dilemma:

Outside of the nuclear power station, Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix, and Jesse, as according to the orders given, were in charge for looking after the child. General Skywalker had ordered them to prevent the girl from approaching this woman, Miss Myers, seeing the way he talked about her, they could tell he didn't like her very much. Not at all even. And neither do they. They may be at War, but there were certain limits they would never cross. Use an innocent child who was an infant just a few hours ago nicknamed 'The Savior' by this awful and cruel woman, her creator, as a weapon. A bomb, for the survival of her species it is abject, sickening, horrible, despicable, it is an abomination, 

“They might need our help !” she says.

“They told us to stay here, Sparky !” replied Fives.

“Do you always do what Anakin tells you ?” she asks.

“Yes, the orders are the orders !” Cody replied.

“Look, this is a nuclear power station, which doesn't inspire too much confidence.” Jesse said.

“What are you talking about ?” she asks.

“He means it's not safe, Kid. General Skywalker has ordered us to stay here and that's exactly what we are going to do !” Rex explained.

“How long ?” she asks impatiently.

“Until they come back !” Rex replied.

“They are coming, I can smell them !” she said looking around. 

“Who's coming, Sparky ?” asks Fives.

“The Metalkind.” she replied.

“Nothing General Skywalker and Kenobi can handle !” Cody replied. 

“And besides, you promised !” Jesse remind her.

“I don't really understand the promises.” she said before running off towards the main building.

“Hey, wait !” Rex shouted after her before rushing off in pursuit, followed by Cody, Fives and Kix.

“This kid is going to give us a lot of trouble !” Jesse muttered before setting off with his brothers in pursuit.

\---

“If you bring your enemies into our world, you are no better than them ! You are worse than them !” spat Anakin.

“You are bringing war to an innocent planet !” Padmé replied.

“It's survival. But there is still time before opening the portal. Bring the child to me and I'll bring her home to face our enemy, and your world will never know the savagery of the Metalkind. What would you like to put first, humans ? A child or your world ?”

“It's far from over !” Anakin growled before turning to leave with his wife and Obi-Wan. 

“Whatever you choose, Skywalker, the Savior will fulfill her destiny.” she assured.

\---

“Snips !” Anakin shouted unhappy to see her inside the building when he specifically told her to stay outside with his men. “I thought, I told you to keep her away.”

“Sorry General, She said the Metalkind are coming, and she ran away.” Rex replied.

“I have to stop them !” she says, determined as she sensed the Metalkind approaching this world more and more.

“No. Wars end with people negotiating, not murder.” said Padmé.

“It's dangerous !” Anakin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“But your world won't stand a chance !” she declared, not taking her eyes off her protector. “You've been nice to me, Anakin. You tried to protect me, and keep me safe, but that's what I was created to do.” she says.

“Snips, listen to me.” Anakin said, bending his back slightly to be level with her eyes. “It's wrong. Killing is always a mistake. If you face the Metalkind, you will die.”

“If I don't, you will ! Maybe that's why I was brought here. To save you all.” she said before running away. She walks into an elevator and closes the doors with her energy preventing them from following her.

“No, Snips !” Anakin yelled as the elevator doors closed, watching her helplessly run to her own death. “Snips !” he shouted again, knowing she could hear him.

“Sparky !” yelled Fives.

“Kid !” shouted Rex.   
  
“This way.” Padmé said, getting ready to go down the stairs until she felt an arm holding her back. 

“No, I'll get her. You go into the control room and shut down the reactor to prevent the Metalkind from passing.” Anakin said before running up the stairs.

Rex, Cody, Fives, Kix and Padmé fled in the direction indicated by the wall panel. 

“Shut down a nuclear reactor ? How exactly are we supposed to do this ?” Jesse asked running.

“We'll find a way, Jesse.” Obi-Wan replied before joining the others.

\---

The child has gone down to the basement where Caleb and the Metalkind are located which she is slowly approaching and an orange aura emanates around her.

“Snips, stop it !” Anakin said as he came running up. “You don't have to.”

“Stand back, Anakin.” she said, continuing to approach the Metalkind.

“It's too late, Skywalker.” Miss Myers said, bursting into the room. “The portal has opened. The Metalkind came, when they died.”

“I must save you, Anakin. I must save you all !” she said, approaching even closer.

“Come home with me. Return home and be our Saviour. Destroy our enemies for the survival of our species. Fulfill your destiny !” Miss Myers said, reaching out to her.

“If I accept would you leave them alone ?” she asks.

“No, Snips ! Don't do that !” cried Anakin.

“You have my word.”

The child bit her lip for a moment before looking up to Anakin who begged her not to do that, then to her 'mother'. “So, I agree and in return you will leave them alone.” she says without hesitation. 

“Perfect. Your voice can open the portal for Messaline ! Sing, my child.” she says.

“Snips, don't let them use you.” said Anakin.

“This is who I am, Anakin.” she replied as the light of the orange aura emanating from her grew more and more blinding and intensified.

“You are not a weapon. Not if you don't want to be. You are a child. A beautiful and innocent child. Remember what we told you, it's wrong to kill, it's always a mistake.” Anakin begged her.

“It's time, sing my child !”

“No.” Anakin tried to protest, in vain, the child began to sing despite his protests. She knew what she was risking, Mister R2 said she could die anyway, her 'powers', her energy would destroy the Metalkind once she got close enough, and she would be killed in the process, but she didn't had the choice, she had to save them, if they were all here it was because of her. They were there for her. Miss Myers had promised not to hurt them, to leave them alone if she agreed to come with her to fulfill her destiny, her goal, to accomplish what she was created to do: The End of the Metalkind, and if the price paid, to save them was to die, it seemed like an enviable and peaceful end to her. They were all in danger if the Metalkind came to their world, many innocent lives will be lost forever. She had the power to save them and that's what she had been brought to their world to save them all.

_“Rest now_   
_My warrior_   
_Rest now, your hardship is over._   
_Live_   
_Wake up. Wake up_   
_And let the cloak,_   
_of Life cling to your bones._   
_Cling to your bones._   
_Wake up. wake up._

_Live._   
_Wake up. wake up_   
_And let the cloak,_   
_of Life cling to your bones._   
_Cling to your bones_   
_Wake up. wake up_

_Live._   
_Wake up. Wake up_   
_And let the cloak,_   
_of Life cling to your bones._   
_Cling to your bones_   
_Wake up. wake up_

_To your bones_   
_Wake up. Wake up”._

While the child had just finished singing, the portal to their world, Messaline began to open, the other widened more and more, deafening sounds of metallic boots, she turned to Anakin who looked at her with concern and horror. 

“The end is nigh.” Miss Myers proclaimed, raising her arms to the sky.

“It's too late ! They're coming ! They're here !” she screamed as her hair flies back squinting at the Light too strong, a spark forming in the hollow of her hand, ready to be used on the portal.

“No, Snips !” Anakin shouted, shielding his eyes from the light.

The alarms go off to signal an intrusion into the control room.

\---

“What is it about ? It looks like a great arcade game.” asks Fives.

“That's what controls the nuclear fuel rods.” Obi-Wan explains. “Remove the rods and close the reactor.”

They obey and use the joysticks to target the rods on the screen. “But it's not coming out, General.” Jesse growled impatiently.

“It doesn't work.” said Fives. “What are we doing wrong ?”

“You have to delete them in order. Two at a time.” Rex explained.

“What ? By order ? What order ?” Jesse asked.

“It's a spectrum of color.” Obi-Wan realized.

“What ?” asked Fives.

“Do it. We do not have much time. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple !” Padmé explained.

Jesse and Fives do so and remove as instructed, the stems two by two until there are only two left. The last two. “Almost there.” said Fives.

“The last one.” Jesse commented.

\--

Immersed into darkness with the light off, the child screams before collapsing to the ground and the Portal disappears. “No !” Anakin yelled running to her side, he knelt down and turned her gently to rest her head on his knees.

Obi-Wan, Padmé rush to them, followed very closely by Rex and his brothers. Their worries skyrocket when they notice the child lying in Anakin's lap.

“What have you done ?” Miss Myers asks furiously, but completely indifferent when she sees the unconscious child. At her callousness and indifference, Anakin felt the anger rising in him. How could she be so insensitive to her fate ? She was nothing to her. Nothing more than a weapon. A bomb. She did not care about her fate since anyway from what R2 had said, that at the molecular level, the child is a weapon programmed to destroy herself in contact with the energies of the Metalkind, so she would face them and would be killed in the process, he sighed sadly, and laid his eyes on the unconscious child in his lap.

“We did it. We closed the core and cut the electricity !” Jesse said.

“No more energy ! No more portal !” said Fives.

“What happened ?” Padmé asks as he kneels beside her worried husband.

“All that energy had to go somewhere. She was like a lightning rod. She absorbed it all.” Anakin explained.

“Is she going to be okay ?” asks Fives. “Kix ?”

Kix knelt down beside them to examine the child, taking her wrist to take her pulse, he looked up at his Generals and the others.

"So ?” Anakin asks worriedly.

“She's alive.” Kix reassured them.

Anakin, relieved, strokes her hair, and she awoke fluttering her eyelids, several times. “Wow !” exclaimed, straightening up, under their dumbfounded eyes.

“You're okay ?” Anakin demands in getting up, both confused and happy that she was still alive.

“I feel,” she said, getting up in turn, squirming as if to relax and stretch her numb joints, “I feel different.”

“You are different. I can feel it too. This overload of energy has destroyed your genetic programming.” explained Miss Myers.

“You mean, I'm no longer a weapon ?” the child exclaimed.

“Not even a peashooter. I lost my daughter.” she said looking at them all.

“You saved me. And I am not a bomb, anymore. Thank you.” She said before collapsing into Anakin's arms who caught up with her worried, “Snips …” he said, running one hand down her back and the other under her legs, her head resting against his chest. Obi-Wan walked over to examine her using the Force, she had nothing, she was just exhausted. The Metalkind breaks free and grabs Miss Myers.

 _“I saved energy just for you, Fleshkind.”_ he said before teleporting with her screaming in front of everyone's eyes, Anakin still holding the child firmly protectively in his arms, as the light faded and Caleb came to his senses, wondering what just happened, but didn't have time to ask any questions, they had all disappeared taking the child along with them, all come out the nuclear power station to join the Twilight, leave Anaxes, and return to Coruscant.

\---  



	7. "Can I stay here with you ?"

In hyperspace on the way back to Coruscant, Anakin gently laid the child on the 'bed' and covered her with the same blanket Rex had covered her, worried he put his hand on her forehead, relieved to find that she was fine, just exhausted. However, it was all over, Miss Myers said that this overload of energy had destroyed her genetic programming which in other words means that she is saved and is now a twelve year old girl like the others, well not just like the others, to his big surprise, … she was Force sensitive, how come he hadn't noticed it before ? Maybe he could train her and take her as his Padawan ? The Jedi Council would never agree ! That said, he didn't need their approvals ! He knew from experience that an untrained Force-sensitive person, without proper training, could be dangerous, people could be injured and so could she. However, it takes years of discipline to exercise it responsibly.

He stroked her cheek with a loving, tender smile, she was gorgeous, innocent and for some reason he loved her already, he pulled the few blonde strands out of her face before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead before moving away towards the cockpit where Obi-Wan and Padmé were waiting.

“Ani, how is she ?” Padmé asks worried about the child.

“It's okay, she has nothing.” reassured her Anakin.

“Why did she pass out, then ?” Padmé asks.

“Because this overload of energy has exhausted her. But she will come back to her.” Obi-Wan assured him. “What are we going to do with her ? It is a ward of the Republic, she will be supported by Social Services !” 

“Master, she is Force sensitive.” said Anakin.

“But the Council will not allow it. For that, you would have to explain to them about the child and under what circumstances you found her.”

“I don't need their approval !” said Anakin. “Besides, I don't want to give her up.”

“You want to challenge the Council again ?” He sighed. “Anakin, I want to help her too, but you can't sacrifice everything you've trained for your whole life !” 

“I refuse to give her up !” Anakin said with determination. “A very wise Jedi once said that nothing ever happens by chance ! Does that remind you of anyone ?”

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat, with such words he couldn't compete, he recognized only too well his words, spoken by his late Master, he had forgotten that Anakin could be stubborn as hell. He had nothing against this child, he wishes he could help her, but he can't let his emotions cloud his judgment. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew it, Anakin had already become attached to this child, and was already overly protective of her. He would have been prepared to lose millions maybe even billions of lives, their world, to save just one. It is for this reason that attachment and attachments are prohibited, Jedi are not allowed to lose so many lives to save just one but once again, Anakin was not the most conventional, stubborn, impulsive Jedi, but a big-hearted, generous, courageous and selfless Jedi, he loved to boast about the number of times he had saved him with one of his improvised plans at the last minute that only he knew the secret, sometimes extremely embarrassing situation.

 _“Anakin is right, my dear Padawan.”_ answered a familiar voice they knew all too well.

“Master ?” Obi-Wan asked, both surprised and delighted.

_“Hello Obi-Wan.”_ Qui-Gon replied as he materialized in front of them, a ghostly blue image appeared.

“Anakin ?” a voice called, bursting into the room. 

They all looked up to see the child at the doorstep, “Who are you ?” she asks the ghost.

_“Hello my child, oh, force, young lady. And my, haven't you grown ?”_ Qui-Gon exclaimed with a smile as he saw her approach.

Anakin's eyes widened as all the pieces of the puzzle finally collide together, he was right, it was the will of the Force that guided her to him. “What, It was you ? You brought her here to me ?” asks Anakin. “Why ?”

_“Sometimes things can't be left to chance._ _Sometimes a breeze should blow from east to west, not from north to south. Sometimes a sky should be blue and not laden with clouds. And sometimes a child has to find a way home. And of all the homes in all the universe, I could find none safer for this child than yours, Anakin.”_

“So, have you come back for me ?” asks the child.

_“Well, that depends on you.”_ Qui-Gon replied. _“But I can take you to a place where you can be happy and safe because as you know your powers do not belong to this world ! The choice is yours, my child.”_

The young girl bit her lip in a moment of thought before turning to Anakin. “Can I stay here with you ?”   
she asks, to his surprise and those of Padmé and Obi-Wan. “That's what I want.” she says.

Anakin exchanged a look with Padmé who couldn't hide his smile, “Oh, Snips, it's only been a day and I feel like I've known you since you were a baby.” he said smiling tenderly at her, and she smiled back at him.

Padmé approaches them and smiles tenderly at her. “Yes, this is your home for as long as you want it to be.” she added.

At her words, the child smiled and threw her arms around Anakin's neck and Padmé's who embrace her tenderly under the astonished eyes of Obi-Wan and the benevolent ones of the late Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn who was smiling, he couldn't have dreamed of a better situation, better parents for this equally Force-sensitive child, unfortunately, he knew the Jedi Council and their way of thinking, - he would never accept the Child, Anakin had almost never not be trained without relying on Obi-Wan's relentlessness who had promised him on his deathbed on Naboo at the hands of Darth Maul, formed the Child, Anakin, he was so proud of them. 

His former student, a Jedi Knight ten years ago, and now a Master, Sitting on the Jedi Council among his twelve members, and one that had been trained by him, Anakin, a Jedi Knight, he was convinced that he was the envoy, the one who would bring Balance to the Force, however, there was a part of prophecy misinterpreted by the Council, in addition to the Chosen One, it also mentions a Guardian who will keep him anchored in the Light while protecting him from Darkness. He knew just like them, that the Council would never accept the Child, it is for this reason that he had brought her to Anakin and not to the Council because he knew that he would do anything to protect her, and he was right, she was safe now. 

“So are you really going to adopt her ?” Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé and Anakin nodded with a big smile, hugging the child against them. “Yes.”

“What does adopting mean ?” she asks, getting out of their arms to watch them.

“It means we're going to be your parents.” Anakin explained to her.

“Like Miss Myers ? She said she was my mother.” replied the child.

Anakin exchanged a look with his wife and Obi-Wan not sure what to say. “Honey, listen to me,” Padmé said, kneeling down in front of her. “Just because she gave you life doesn't mean she's your mother. It's a monster !” she explained to her.

“But if it was her who gave me life then that means that I am also a monster ?” said the child, looking away.

At her words, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan were in shock, how could she think that ? Miss Myers was the monster, not her ! This child was a pure-hearted wonder ! A light in a tide of darkness.

“Snips, look at me.” he said, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. “You are not a monster.” Anakin explained to her.

“What am I, then ?” she asks, confused, frowning.

“A beautiful and innocent child. A wonder !” Padmé explained. “Miss Myers may be your designer, but certainly not your mother, you have nothing to do with her.”

The child looked away before biting her lower lip in a moment of thought before looking up at them. “So does that mean you will be my parents ?” she asks.

“Yes, Snips. I will be your father and Padmé will be your mother.” Anakin explained, smiling tenderly as his wife was on the verge of tears, “If you want us as parents ?”

She nodded and hugs them, the couple embrace their daughter and smile tenderly as they close their eyes relaxing in the comfort and human warmth.

“Master, what to say to the Jedi ?” Obi-Wan asks worriedly. “As you know Anakin would be kicked out ! He is the Chosen One, the only one who can end the War !”

_“It is their test and if they fail it will be at their peril, Anakin does not need to be a conventional Jedi to fulfill the Prophecy, he can choose another path ! Those of the Gray Jedi of which I myself was a part, especially since the Guardian has yet to be found, remember your teachings,_ Obi-Wan.” replied the Jedi Master, wisely.

“Who is this sensible Guardian to protect him from the Darkness and keep him anchored in the light ?” Obi-Wan asks.

_“When the time comes. Patience. May the force be with you !”_ Qui-Gon replied before disappearing.

“Thank you.” said the child breaking the embrace with her parents. “You saved me. I am no longer a bomb. ”

“You could have been killed, Snips !” Anakin scolded her softly.

The child shrugged her shoulders. “It was what I was created for. I had to save you all.” she replied 

“Honey,” Padmé said, taking her hand gently. “Promise us you won't run away like this again ? If Anakin asked you to stay away with Rex and his brothers it was to protect you.”

“I don't really understand the promises. What is a promise ?”

“It is an oath to a person. You promise to do something.” Anakin explained in simple words, taking her other hand. “We really should to find a first name !” 

“A first name ? What is a first name ?” she asks curious.

“A first name is a word by which we will name you to address you.” Padmé explained. “You will also have to buy clothes in your size !” 

“We're also going to decorate your bedroom, Snips.” said Anakin.

“My bedroom ?” she asks.

“Yeah, the room we went to find you that dress, remember ?” Padmé asks, she nodded. “And now you're going to have one of your own.”

“Oh, you must be starving !” exclaimed Obi-Wan. “How about eating at Dex's ?”

“Who ?”

“You'll see. He's a friend of ours.” Obi-Wan chuckled, smiling at his niece.

“Can Rex, Fives, Kix, Jesse and Cody come too ?”

“Of course, Snips.” Anakin replied, smiling.

“But above all, when we get back to Coruscant, we have to go buy some clothes for you.” Padmé said.

\---  


A few hours later, the Twilight had landed on Coruscant and Padmé and Anakin had taken their daughter, shopping for clothes for her.

Anakin was happy to have been able to keep this promise, the child, was alive and safe, his mother always told him that kindness and generosity were limitless and priceless, that they were stronger more than anything, with the Jedi he learned that compassion was one of the foundations of the Jedi's life. She had told him that it was sometimes difficult to be nice in such a ruthless world where no one wants to help each other, but that it was worth it, despite all the pain and suffering, despite the obstacles, to help to a person in need is always worth it. She had taught him the value of sacrifice and the power of love.

Values that he intended to transmit to their daughter, she was incredible, she was courageous, selfishness, she was ready to sacrifice herself to save them ! Completely disinterested, she reminded him of his mother, Shmi, her grandmother would have been proud of her just as he is. He had only known her for a day, but he felt like she had always been a part of their life. When Qui-Gon more or less confessed that he was back for her, sadness came over him, his heart aching, he had become attached to this child and did not want her to leave. And yet she chose to stay with them, at that time, all the sadness, the feeling and the constant fear of being alone since her mother's death, … had left him, this child had succeeded in filling this immense void.

Although they chose to adopt her, Anakin doesn't know how to be a father, himself never having had one, the only thing closest he has ever had to a father is Obi-Wan, his Jedi Master who trained, raised, protected and … loved him, although now, he was no longer an elder brother to him, he would do his best for their daughter, she needed a home, a house and parents who would love her, protect her and that was exactly what they intended to give her.

He looked at their daughter, smiling and laughing out loud as Padmé offered her clothes, summer, winter (for next month) dresses, t-shirts, playsuits, shorts, skirts, jeans, underwear, socks, tights, leggings, coat, jackets, pajamas, nightgown, dressing gown, slippers, boots and several pairs of small sneakers (pink and white). It was nice to see her carefree and cheerful, he swore to show her how to have fun, 

“Padmé, I don't need all of this !” protested the child.

“Honey, I want you to have clothes of your own, so don't worry, okay ?” she said smiling. 

“She's right, Snips.” Anakin said, running his fingers through her long curly sand blonde streaked with blue streaks, “You know, this is as new to us as it is to you. We don't know anything about being parents, but I can assure you that we will do our best to make you happy.”

At his words, the child smiled and jumped on the neck of his father, who hugged her very tight as well, then he looks in the direction of his wife who had tears in her eyes and pulls her into a tight embrace, full of love and happiness before they released them. 

“Come on Snips, go pick an outfit to wear on you, to go to a restaurant while Padmé and I gather your things for checkout. We are waiting for you.” said Anakin.

She nodded and went back to the dressing room to pick out an outfit, she removed the shirt she was wearing and the belt, and put on a white short-sleeved t-shirt and a pink overall dress that reached her above the knees, then she puts on her black sneakers, and retrieved her clothes, the belt before leaving the dressing room.

“Wow ! It's much better this way, Snips.” said Anakin, who was waiting for her in front of her cabin while his wife went to pay for her purchases.

“It's good ?” she asks, nervously pulling on her dress.

“Oh, Honey, you are beautiful.” said Padmé coming back from the cash register to pull her into a hug.

“Let's go.” Anakin said putting an arm around their daughter's shoulders to exit the store, followed by Padmé.

\---

After going from shop to shop and from store to store, for several hours, bags full of hands, the little family returned to the apartment.

“I have a surprise for you, Honey.”  
Padmé said.

“Close your eyes.” Anakin said, faced with his reluctance, he grabbed her hand. “Do not be afraid. Trust me.”

The child smiled, nodded and closed her eyes before following them, upstairs, she could feel her mother's hands on her shoulders as her father held her hands to guide her. They stopped and Anakin, holding the handle, turned to her. “Are we there, are you ready ?” he asks her.

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed. “Yes,”

At her words, he opened the door and turned on the lights, “You can open your eyes.” he said.

She opened them slowly and was amazed by the beauty and splendor of the huge room, it was both spacious and bright. The contrast between the ocher and purple tones was breathtaking. The walls were ocher colors, the curtains were gold and purple, large windows with a small balcony and a large terrace with colorful and various flowers of all kinds, a desk and a white dressing table, a large dressing room to store clothes, a shelf with a few books and holo-disc, a large bed with a few soft toys, and gold and purple cushions, it was both elegant and unparalleled in beauty. Above her head was a bright ceiling light that when turned on descended in a starry rain, There was also a large fireplace to warm in the winter,

“Wow !” she exclaimed with a big smile.

Anakin was also obsessed and speechless as to the beauty of the room, he smiled as he watched their daughter walk into her room and sit on the bed.

“I don't really know your tastes or what you like, so if there's something you don't like, we can always change.” Padmé told her. 

The girl shook her head as she walked over to her parents, her arms wrapped around herself. “No, Everything is so … so beautiful ! Thank you.” she said throwing her arms around Padmé. 

“I'm glad you like it.” Padmé replied with a smile, hugging her, eyes closed, she felt two strong arms wrapped around them, - Anakin -, before breaking their embrace.

“Come on, there is more !” Padmé told her, putting her arm around her shoulders to lead her into the bathroom, everything was so big, friendly and spacious in ivory colors, and gold and black tones, 

The new parents help their daughter put away her clothes in the dressing room, before closing the door to go down to the living room.

\---

“Obi-Wan has booked for 8 pm, we still have time before we go.” Padmé said. 

“What do we do ?” asks the child at her both parents. 

“What if we found you a first name ?” Anakin offered, reaching out to seat her between the two of them.

The child shrugged her shoulders, accepting her father's hand to come and sit between her two parents. “You can choose yours.” Padmé said. “What about Leia ? Camila ? Bella ? Gwen ? Amy ? Clara ? Lucy ?”

“Laura ? Emma ? Jade ? Sky ? Mila ? Anna ? Melody ? Ashla ? Soka ?” Anakin proposed, stopping on the last names, which sounded sweet and melodious in his ear. 

Since arriving at the Temple, Anakin had learned a lot, some interesting things a little less, which he would call boring, the planets, the different solar systems, the religious and significant symbols for the Jedi. He had read somewhere that "Ashla" meant "Light", for the Jedi, Ashla and Bogan represented the two Sides of the Force, Light and Dark, and this child was definitely a light. 

Ashla and Bogan were two moons of the planet Tython, the fifth planet of the Tython system, imbued with a pure and powerful Force, it was a mysterious world that has been the subject of many fantasies over the millennia.

The second name made him smile as well, Soka was a magnificent winter flower, orange with white petals and blue stripes that only grew on Shili, but was heavily marketed in many neighboring systems on Tatooine including, Shmi, her mother, the adored, Anakin collects some for her, whenever he could, her tomb is flowered with all kinds of flowers and among them, Soka.

“I love Ashla.” Padmé said with a tender smile. 

“I also like it a lot, but I also like Soka.” Anakin replied, smiling.

“It's very pretty, what do this two first names mean ?” Padmé asks.

“Well, 'Ashla' means 'Light' and Soka was a gorgeous orange flower with white petals, blue stripes that only came out in winter, and only grew on Shili, but was marketed extensively on many planets, including Tatooine,” Anakin explained.

“It's beautiful, Ani. This two first names have two completely different, but wonderful meanings. So what do we decide ?”

“Ahsoka.” Anakin offered.

“Ahsoka ?” repeated Padmé confused.

“Yes. By combining Ashla with Soka it gives Ahsoka.”

“I love it.” Padmé exclaimed with a big smile.

“If you like Ahsoka. I love Ahsoka.” said the child with a big smile.

“So we say Ahsoka, Snips ?” Anakin asks his daughter.

The child smiled and nodded sharply, “Yes.”

“And in the middle name ?” asks Anakin.

“Why not Shmi ?” Padmé replied.

“Shmi ?” repeated Anakin, stunned.

“Yes, I know how much you loved her and how much you miss her. That would be a nice way to remember her, don't you think ?”

“It's a great idea !” Anakin admitted with a big smile, he missed his mother a lot, but that would be a nice way to think of her, without being sad.

“Welcome to the Family, Ahsoka Shmi Skywalker !” said, Anakin hugging her. 

“Who is Shmi ?” Ahsoka asks, pulling away from the embrace, looking up at her father.

“It was my mother, therefore, your grandmother.” he replied, running his fingers through her long sandy blonde streaked with blue streaks .

“Could I meet her ?”

Anakin caught off guard by her question, took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and memories, his mother would have adored her, Ahsoka was so young, but already so strong and brave.

“I would have loved it, but unfortunately she hasn't been in this world for a year.” Anakin replied.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” Ahsoka said. 

“No, don't worry. It's normal for you to ask yourself questions answers Anakin by putting an arm around her shoulders.

“But you will be able to meet my parents, Soka, your grandparents,” Padmé answers. “I'll organize this, okay ?”

“Okay.”


End file.
